TRANSFORMERS: DIVIDED- Decepticons
by The PIZZ4 GUY
Summary: Decepticons POV Aligned universe Follow the adventures of a squad of Decepticons as they battle the Autobots. dating from the Defeat of Trypticon to the great Exodus as they are ordered to go on various missions like a prison break in space and attempting to crash an asteroid on a city. In the squad trusts will be forged as some will be broken and not all will survive but who will?
1. GARRUS-9

A/N_** THE ALPHA SQUAD IS COMPOSED OF **_

_**BOTTLECAP- FIRST IN COMMAND OF SQUAD**_

_**QUICKSILVER- FLIER AND SIC (SECOND IN COMMAND)**_

_**RIPTIDE- FLIER AND DEMOLITIONS EXPERT**_

_**ANGLESLIDE- DRUNK, UH YEAH THAT'S IT... OH SHE'S THE SCOUT**_

_**GLASSCRUSHER- THE TANK**_

_**CRISSCROSS- SCIENTIST AND MEDIC**_

* * *

><p>TRANSFORMERS: DIVIDED- Decepticons<p>

_Early in the war _

"Audio log #1 it's been a couple days since Optimus and his gang o' fools took down space station Trypticon. Megatron isn't taking it well and has been stuck in the war room planning for hours with his generals. We have captured 87% of Cybertron and will probably win the war soon, if there are no delays to our plans of course. I must return to the war room, Switchblade out."

* * *

><p>The navy blue, scrawny femme designated Angleside slammed the cup down on the counter and started laughing. "Aren't you too underage to be drinking?" I asked concernedly. Angleside did her best to concentrate at me and then glared hard as she collapsed on the floor attempting to get up "It's the war," she exclaimed loudly "who the hell cares Riptide. Hehehe." Angleside was navy-blue with hints of black, she had a yellow visor and a black mouthplate equipped. My paintjob was composed of much lighter colors; my arms were light blue like my elbows, knees, and ankles. My legs, torso, and helm were orange-red, my optics was ruby-red and my faceplate was silver.<p>

"I just got a call from captain Bottlecap we're to report to Garrus-9, so pack your stuff we're leaving" ordered Quicksilver. A skinny medium-sized, silver ex-racer mech. We drank a couple more drinks before leaving the bar and boarded a dropship _here comes another long day of work._

Garrus-9, if you don't know what that is, you truly are dumb. Garrus-9 is a prison set-up in an asteroid orbiting nearby Moonbase-3, hundreds of prisoners have been sent there Autobots, Decepticons, even very violent Neutrals and the staff they aren't exactly nice. Fortress Maximus, brutal Autobot commander freaking owns the place and has no problem killing whoever disobeys him without warning and the rest of the staff aren't as bad but they ain't nice. "Why the hell are we making a full-scale attack on Garrus-9?" I questioned my commander Switchblade through the com-link "it's freaking suicide!" for a moment there wasn't any answer but then I heard it, it sucked "Megatron says so" he said coldly "and you pledged to do whatever our mighty leader orders no matter the cost."

"Ask him if we can stop by the cafeteria to eat some energon" begged Angleside

"Can we stop by the cafeteria?"

"No"

"What's our mission exactly?"

I could hear him sighing and complain to his partner.

"Infiltrate the prison and rescue the Decepticons, and Neutrals, the Autobots may join our cause if they refuse they shall be annihilated."

Bottlecap opened the dropship's doors and gazed out at Garrus-9. Bottlecap was blood-red with streaks of black and hits of brown, his visor was yellow and he was very tall and bulky. He passed our weapons and put on a parachute, then G-9's defense system was activated and we were suddenly trying to avoid being hit by energy shells. Bottlecap and Quicksilver were the first to jump off the dropship, they were continued by me and Angleside and as I fell towards the asteroid with artificial gravity I gazed at the dozens of dropships dropping thousands of troops just to take down one prison. Me and the rest of Alpha squad landed and cut off the parachutes with our blades and together we charged the immense walls surrounding the prison. The cannons on top of the walls fired down volleys of ion bolts that wiped out whole squads, I jumped and shifted into a Cybertronian battle jet.

I accelerated and fired two trios of missiles against the wall with several other aerial Decepticons; I did a barrel roll to the left barely missing a cannon that was confident it was going to shoot me down. I reloaded my missiles and turned my direction to the cannon that was firing at me, four bolts hit my wing and smoke started coming out of the wing as my shields went down. I swiftly fired a barrage of missile and steered to the right barely missing the explosion sending shrapnel everywhere. Quicksilver who also had an aerial alt-mode joined me on the bombing with a trio of Auto-jets hot on his tail "care to help me back here, mate?" he said in a thick British accent "dude, don't you have more guns than I do?" I questioned at Quicksilver, also known as the lazy bot of the squad "you do it"

"I'll share some of the targets with you?"

"Fine!"

I descended and slowed my speed by a lot, while Quicksilver soared high in the sky going as fast as he could trying to avoid the three Autobot jets that had just flown past me. I took advantage of it and activated my Gatling gun, I accelerated and took aim at one of the jets and quickly, without mercy, I fired several shots that caused the back of the jet to blow up in a cloud of smoke causing the jet to spiral down and crash against the ground. I steered a little bit to the left to take aim when one of the jets copied my tactic and was now behind me _talk about a game of cat and mouse_. Quicksilver descended into the battlefield and entered an underground tunnel crowded by rocks hoping to lose the jet behind him; I followed him while swiftly steering to the left and the right and zigzagging trying to avoid the energy bullets from the Auto-jet behind me.

Eventually, I fired a missile that hit the Auto-jet's wing and caused it to crash and blow up into a fireball we reached the end of the tunnel and were now under the asteroid. The Auto-jet behind me disabled my shields and I was taking heavy-damage now. Fortunately Quicksilver quickly shifted back into protoform and fired a trio of thermo-missiles at me, I swooped down barely missing the missiles that hit the jet behind me and exploded "damn, I'm good!" exclaimed Quicksilver as he shifted back into alt-mode and returned to the battle in the surface with me following behind.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN EVERYONE I AM PROUD TO ANNOUNCE I'M CO-WRITING THIS STORY WITH MISFIT-KIWI AND WE'RE MAKING IT A TIE-IN TO EACH OTHER EXCEPT ONE'S AUTOBOT POV AND MINE IS THE 'CONS' ANYWAYS THIS STORY IS ALSO PART OF MY ALIGNED-UNIVERSE ONLY PROJECT. Thanks for reading hoped you loved it. OH AND PLEASE TELL ME IF ITS ANY GOOD!**_


	2. Prisoner Zero

TRANSFORMERS: DIVIDED- Decepticons

_Early in the war _

"Audio log #3. Vehicon V-8 calling for assistance we're under heavy fire and our shields are down. Wait, we've been hit, we've been hit! We're crashing right now! If I'm going to die I'm glad these are my last words… All hail Megatron!"

The gunship dodged the incoming flak by steering to the right just as the enemy choppers fired volleys of neutron bullets that took out our shield. The gunner clutched the trigger and the machinegun let thousands of bullets fly out of the barrel at the choppers. One of the choppers took enough damage and descended down as fire came out of it; the other one had a bot standing on the edge and fired a missile at us. The missile hit the backside of the gunship and made the aircraft tremble, the gunner who was on the edge firing the machinegun lost his balance and fell off to his death. I slid to the machinegun and took control of it "hey, you're not the gunner!" yelled a Vehicon, I ignored him and clutched the trigger.

The bullets penetrated the other chopper and eventually defeated it. The chopper steered to the left before exploding into a fireball and sending a storm of shrapnel against the gunship. Eventually flak hit us and we found ourselves crash-landing and before I knew it I was out.

My optics opened and lit up their usual ruby-red, and scanned the room I was in. As I came to my senses, I helped myself get up; I turned on my com-link and checked if there were any survivors in the crashed dropship. "This is Crisscross, is anyone in Alpha squad still alive?" I questioned through the com-link "I repeat, is anyone in Alpha squad still alive?" no answer, they must be jamming our comms. I finally crouched next to Glasscrusher, a deep navy-blue bulky, tall Decepticon with shoulder-mounted missile launcher and arm-mounted fusion cannons. He had a golden mouthplate and a red visor and a deep navy-blue helm. I shifted both arms into defibrillators and rapidly rubbed them together and then slammed them in the tank's chest. He flinched and grabbed me by the throat; his other arm shifted into a riot cannon and was placed a few meters away from my face. "Listen punk," he ordered in a deep voice "where the hell am I, and who the hell are you?"

"Decepticon medic Crisscross, recently moved to Alpha squad"

At hearing the last two words, he dropped me on the ground and looked around for a way to get out of the crashed dropship. "How long have I been out?" he asked as he found the dropship's doors and started kicking it open "Uh," I groaned "probably a few minutes. Shouldn't we be regrouping with the rest of the squad? We're doing that right?" he was finally successful in kicking open the door and we walked out of the dropship into the battlefield. Spider-tanks and jets were firing missiles at the wall, the infantry were entering the facility and we were just standing here watching the fight.

Glasscrusher smashed his fists together and yelled out a battle-cry before charging the battlefield while firing his mounted weapons. I sprinted after him while firing my pistol at nearby Autobots, when my com-link sprung to life and I could hear the voice of fellow Bottlecap leader of Alpha squad.

"This is Alpha leader, I need Alpha squad to rally at my position we're infiltrating western side of the facility."

"Commander, this is Crisscross how may I reach your location?"

"Activate your GPS idiot; I have to go they just took out my sniper"

I shifted into my alt-mode which was a communications truck and turned on my GPS (Galactic positioning system).

* * *

><p>I double-tapped the screen and the spider-tank came back to life. "Hey," I yelled at my co-pilot "Angleside you remember how to fire the machinegun right?" the drunken femme made that whacked-by-a-hammer smile and did a thumbs up. I chuckled and moved the spider-tank forward as the rest of the infantry took cover behind the armored tank, I slammed my palm on the red hammer and the cannon on top of the tank fired off a shell that blew up the wall. The infantry behind the tank cheered and so did a drunken Angleside; the Autobots took out an EMP missile launcher and took aim.<p>

Angleside aimed the machinegun as I reloaded the cannon and fired several shots that took out the Autobot infantry; I moved the spider-tank forward and entered the prison at the same time crowding the small hall. The cannon finally reloaded fired another shell that filled the hall with a cloud of dust and cries of dying Autobots and prisoners, but the prisoners that were lucky enough to survive the explosion that probably destroyed the cell bars cheered and were freed by the Decepticon infantry moving forward. "We've got a GPS update from Switchblade," she began "there's been a rampaging gladiator coming our-"

A loud roar filled the halls, so loud that I myself climbed out of the spider-tank to see what the hell caused that sound, even the drunken Angleside climbed out and on the way tripped and fell on the ground. A tall, bulky prisoner stood there, wielding a long, orange energy sword and also an energy shield. He had a red visor and a black helm and mouthplate, his torso was golden and the rest of his body was grey with few hints of gold. I whipped out my hammer and snarled at the Autobot prisoner "I'm the strongest bot here, I even earned the nickname of prisoner Zero, I was an ex-gladiator in the pits of Kaon and destroyed Scorponok himself, you think you can beat me?" he snarled, the Decepticons crowded around us forming a circle with me and the prisoner in the middle. "I single-handedly took down Omega-outpost and I was the one that blew up _the queen of space_ on its very first voyage. Bring me all you got aft-hole" just like I said threw his leg at my torso that sent me flying against the bots forming the circle, they grabbed me and threw me back in.

I raised my hammer high in the air and slammed it down on the prisoner's knee. Unfortunately, I did no damage and he impaled me with his sword and swung a fist into my helm that sent me flying against the wall. My helm got a crack on the side and my optics started flickering, the Decepticons all aimed their weapons at the prisoner who started going on a rampage. Angleside struggled to walk towards me as she tripped twice, but she finally reached me and took out a med-kit "need help Bottlecap- I mean, need help, boss?" she chuckled. I slowly nodded and she started healing me but things turned from worse to even worse when Grimlock loomed over us and laughed "time to take out the trash." Fortunately, two Vehicons jumped over him and started dog-piling him as more Decepticons copied them, Angleside helped me up and we retreated to safety. As my systems started failing and I slowly entered stasis-lock I could hear Angleside calling for back-up as she concealed me behind the spider-tank and the last thing I saw was the prisoner beating up the last of the Decepticons.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next chapter we're reuniting the whole squadron. Yay! Anyways remember to read Misfit-KIWI's Divided story which is a tie-in to mine in the Autobots POV. Anyways I'm not going to be changing my name soon but I think you guys know me as Metroplex Supreme? Anyways have a nice morningday/night**_


	3. Hostages and Rescue

_TRANSFORMERS: DIVIDED- Decepticons_

_Early in the war_

I gazed from afar at the tripod tanks demolishing the scarce remains of G-9. Most of the facility had been destroyed and the most of the prisoners turned Decepticons, unfortunately some idiot had the bright idea of doing a prison hostage with HVT (High Value Target) and allies. But then again Megatron isn't keen on 'teamwork' and 'friendship'

"Sir, I do not mean to test your patience but-"

"No 'buts', Captain, you will take out the threat no matter what you have to do and return to Kolkular. Soundwave has hacked into Autobot transmissions and they're sending reinforcements, understood?"

I nodded and turned off the holo-call. Megatron's a real pain in the aft. "This is Captain Switchblade, ordering all troops to fall back. Delta Squadron you deal with the hostage situation, Switchblade, out."

* * *

><p>I paced around the room thinking what to do. Clearly, capturing Ultra Magnus, Fortress Maximus, a few other Autobots and Decepticons was a bad idea without a list of demands. "It was clearly a bad idea to free him." Blaster broke the silence. I turned my helm to him and let out a ferocious growl; he flinched as I approached him and whipped out my energy sword. The badly injured Decepticon that I had captured after he told me he was leader of a six-man squadron yelled at me.<p>

I stopped in my tracks and spun my helm to his direction "what do you want?" I growled. The drunken femme whispered something to her leader right before I approached them. "Are you asking for execution?" I growled as I impaled my sword on the ground "you barely have seven prisoners. You're not executing any of us, and things aren't going your way, bud. Reinforcements are coming… for both sides, you've got no demands, and you don't have enough hostages to matter to the Decepti-"

"This is Commander Switchblade of the Decepticon army," boomed the Decepticon's leader "you're to release the hostages, or at least the Decepticons in ten minutes or less, before we storm in and make your death slower." I looked at my group of hostages before peeking out of the window to see several tripod tanks around the building and some firing at a structure still standing a mile from here. I spun my head to the drunken femme, grabbed her by the neck and opened the window.

"I've got a list of demands and you will follow, understood?"

Mumbles and whispers were heard behind them as I hovered the blade of my sword over her neck, a Decepticon in a Hover-pod hovered near the window with a P.A "what are your demands?"

"Lower your weapons," I growled "and provide a dropship for my escape and no one will be harmed"

He stared at me blankly for a moment and yelled something to a Decepticon. "We will provide you with a dropship and we will let you go if you promise to let the Autobots and Decepticons live"

"Promised."

The Hover-pad hovered away and Magnus called my attention, I threw the drunken femme against the wall and walked towards the Autobot scum "what?" I growled. "What are you going to do when you get off the asteroid? The Autobots are going to hunt you down, you're still a prisoner. And the DJD will hunt you down faster and make your death slower for just holding a Decepticon hostage. I've got a deal" I slammed the top of the sword on the ground and crouched in front of him "What's the deal?"

"Yeah," Chuckled the injured Decepticon captain "what's the deal Magnus? Why are you even dealing with this bastard he's nothing but trou-"

I ripped off the blade from the ground and launched it at him, barely missing his helm by a millimeter "quiet" I growled. I looked back at Magnus who cleared his throat "as I was saying, my deal is take the Autobots to the nearest Autobot outpost, and I'll free you off your crimes and maybe even let you join the army, we could use a though guy like you."

"HELL YEAH," yelled Fort Max as he launched a weak fist into the air "You and I together can easily kick the 'cons' afts." Free of charges? Join the army and not be in the run anymore? Sounds too good to be true. "And I'll have my team too?"

"Uh, Magnus the Lightning strike coalition force is a little too much."

"Shut up Blaster, Sure your team too."

I stood back and rubbed my chin, I think I'm going to-"

KA-BOOM, KA-PLAM!

* * *

><p>I flew high in the sky as I and Quicksilver reloaded our missiles, as much as I wanted to help my squadmates I was a Decepticon to the heart and I will follow Decepticon High Command's orders. Leave no survivors and evacuate, after all, the Autobots were halfway with backup and our spider-tanks weren't exactly professional AA (Anti-Aircraft) vehicles. I did a barrel roll as I swooped down and dropped missiles down on the building with fire, and then my Com-link sprang to life "this is Quicksilver," he said "just spotted Grimlock and his Autobot prisoners making a run for it but our squadmates are inside, I'm going in." Relief came over me as he shifted back into protoform and entered the building while I swooped down and fired my machineguns. The bullets ricocheted off the ground or hit the runaways' armor, one of the Autobots raised an ion rifle and fired a volley of bolts that hit my wing and sent me spiraling against the ground, at last second I transformed and hit the rocky terrain. I got up and reached for my pistol in my holster, I grabbed it and raised it at the running group of runaways. I fired off two to three shots before I collapsed to the ground. My optics are fuzzy, my audio receptors are ringing, and oil was leaking out of wings. I flipped and stared at Cybertron, only to see how unfortunate I was, several Autobot dropships (and a few battle-cruisers) approached G-9 while firing off hundreds of energy bolts and bullets.<p>

I let out a cough to see smoke coming out of my mouth, where the hell did that bastard shoot me? it definitely wasn't the wing if I was heavily damaged "Riptide, are you okay?" yelled Crisscross, and Astrotrain as they rushed towards me. I extended my hand towards them half expecting I could magically reach them but suddenly a pop-up popped up in my HUD

WARNING! WARNING! WINGS DAMAGED! FUEL PUMP DAMAGED! CRITICAL DAMAGE! ENTERING EMERGENCY STASIS-LOCK!

My optics went dark and closed and my hand fell on the ground.

* * *

><p>"Come on, I've already called for a dropship they should be here in a moment" Blaster said as he gazed and pointed at the battle with the newly-arrived Autobot reinforcements. I held a tight grip on my sword and tapped Ultra Magnus' shoulder "can you promise that you'll rescue my squad after we get back at the outpost?" I asked him, he spun his helm towards me and waited a couple moments "I'll personally pick out a squad of my best battalion and go with you," he comforted me "but listen Grimlock, you're doing the right thing, and every single Autobot out there is thankful that you joined our cause because we will return liberty to Cybertron and send Tyranny back to the dark hole it came from" I nodded and watched as two femmes sprinted towards us, with a dropship hovering low behind them "foes?" asked Bulkhead.<p>

"We're friendlies!" yelled the tall one, causing Bulkhead to lower his gun.

The Dropship descended even more until it was a few feet from the ground. "get in" hollered an Auto-trooper, we all got in and sat in the chairs, the tall femme eyed me and cocked her head to the side "aren't you-?"

"I'm Grimlock. Now, shut up."

"Someone's in a bad mood."


End file.
